Bunny Wars
by Chibi Summanaro
Summary: See what happens when evil pink bunnies invade the earth and Trunks,Pan,Bra,Bulma,Ubu,Videl,Marron,Goten,and Chichi are all captured into the bunny dimension when Vegeta,Gokuu,Piccolo,Gohan18,and amazingly Nutty are all thats left will the loonelyness eve


Bunny Wars

Written By: Summanaro plot by: Nutty

Setting: The world has been over run by the terrible evil pink bunnies from another dimension. It all started when a mad scientist (One who will remain unnamed due to the fact that Nutty, our web mistress, went to school with him.) opened up a portal to another dimension. It just happened that this was the dimension in which a population of demonic pink rabbits lived. They invaded Earth. 

The Z fighters were called upon to save the world from being overcrowded with millions of rabbits. Vegeta refused to have anything to do with such a 'weak opponent', as did several others. That was until several loved ones began disappearing; kidnapped by the bunnies. 

People everywhere were being dragged into the evil pink bunny dimension without warning. There, they were placed in people zoos where many were forced to 'breed' with complete strangers. 

Now, all that are left are Vegeta, Gokuu, Android 18, Gohan, Piccolo, and amazingly, Nutty. They are earth's last chances against the evil pink bunnies that are invading. In the bunny dimension, hundreds and thousands of humans have been taken prisoner in people zoos, farms, as pets, and just about anything imaginable. Ironically, Bra, Bulma, Chichi, Goten, Krillin, Marron, Pan, Trunks, Ubu, and Videl were unable to fight the evil bunnies and were taken capture. Now they are stuck in the evil bunny world. 

Bra, Goten, Marron, Pan, Trunks, and Uub are in the zoo. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl are stuck as pets. Poor Krillin has been placed in a circus.

In the bunny world.............

Unfornatly at the zoo Bra and Trunks were in one cage, Pan and Goten in the next, and Marron and Ubu in the other one. Over at the vet they were training Chi chi for her bad attitude, Vidle had problems with the "bathroom" situation , and they were trying to sell Bulma. 

"Alright you two." One of the bunnies said pointing to Trunks and Bra. "Mate so we can have your offspring." She commanded. Trunks was repeating no to himself over and over again while Bra was going 

"Eww gross, disgusting, nasty, sick, gruesome, icky, yucky, JUST PLAIN WRONG!!!!" She yelled. 

In the next cage Goten was laughing hysterically with tears in his eyes rolling on the ground. Pan was sort of giggling, but she held it back being sorry for her friend (and Trunks). 

Marron said "Oh dear!"

"This is where I draw the line, living with you, no being in this cage with you is bad enough!!!!" Trunks complained

"Shut up and do as I say humans!!!!" The Bunny commanded

At the vet..........

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Chi Chi yelled at the Bunny.

"Chi Chi do you want to be put to sleep by an animal or do you want to live and get outta here!!" Videl whispered to ChiChi. ChiChi just sat there blank.

"Mommy!, look at the humans in there!" A little bunny said

"No, were not going to get one of those disgusting things as pets!" She reasoned. Bulma, Chi Chi and, Videl stood there in shock. It's not everyday that you would be called a "disgusting Human".

At the circus............

"This is embarrassing." Krillin whined 

"Now watch as the Human shows his tricks!" The ringmaster said "Sit!" He commanded. Krillin did as he commanded and the audience awed. "Do 5 flips!" He commanded again. So as to Krillin's point of view "these guys are retarded" he thought to himself as he preformed the flips.

Back in the Bunny invaded/ normal world...................

"I told you that evil pink bunnies would invade the world some day, but you didn't believe me!" Nutty complained. "I bet that they'll send reinforcements any minute now" she stated

"Don't jinks your predictions Nutty." Gohan informed "They always seem to come true." He finished

And as predicted they did. Everyone fought the Pink warlords of insanity except Vegeta who refused to such a "weak" opponent, and Nutty who stood behind Vegeta since everyone else was busy fighting. Vegeta cocked an eye at her. Soon the bunnies were destroyed(well at least the ones that they were fighting) and they all conered Nutty and told her never to think about predicting stuff again.

"Ok so how do we save the others?" Gokuu asked

"No clue what so ever" 18 said puzzled 

"I wonder how they're doing or what they're doing.." Gohan said dozing off

"I bet they're jgioopou" Nutty started, but she was cut off by everyone putting their hands over her mouth and being pushed down to the ground with their force.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" they all yelled

"buft e wez jus gunno sei...." she struggled to say But I was just gonna say....., but they all force their hands harder to her mouth.

at the zoo........

Trunks was at one end of the cage Bra was at the other they were sitting cross legged with their arms crossed still refusing.

at the vet.........

Some stranger wanted to buy Bulma because he thought she was "interesting".

at the circus..........

Krillin was now a wild horse that the bunnies could ride on.

back to the 1/2 normal world.........

They had to duck tape Nutty's mouth shut and tie her hands and arms together.

"There that should do it." Gokuu said.

"fug yuu" Nutty tried to say

"I got it!!" Gohan yelled comming out of a room in the capsule corp. building. "I know how we can get them all back!" he finished

"How???" 18 asked

"We trade Nutty for them and a bunch of carrots too" he explained. Nutty's eyes went big

"HM!?" Nutty tried to say huh.

They carried on with their plan so the bunnies agreed to trade, but Bra liked Nutty(for a friend duh) and just told them to blow up the bunny dimension and kill all the bunnies. They did and once Nutty was untied the z warriors got the biggest lexure of their lives.

The end! so what ya think!? tell me!!!


End file.
